


Mother May I

by faegal04, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [11]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faegal04/pseuds/faegal04, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Sam/Reader
Series: Chocolate Cupcakes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413247
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Mother May I

When you pulled away from the kiss, you smiled. “Perhaps we should discuss this over drinks when they’re in bed.” Screw fighting whatever was between you. If something was growing, and you both felt it, why push back so hard? Why not embrace this, and enjoy your life? “Unless you’d prefer me to leave after this, and then we can wait until our date on Friday?” Which would be totally okay with you. You didn’t want to rush into it, either, despite feeling like you’d known him much longer.

He smiled at you and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear. “Either would work for me, but you’ve told me you don’t drink and drive- no matter how little, you don’t carry spare clothes…” He chuckled. “And I don’t think that my couch is the most comfortable to sleep on.”

“ _Actually_ , now I do carry spare clothes!” You laughed. “And the couch?” You gasped. “I wouldn’t get to have that princess sleepover?” You teased.

Sam leaned forward a bit. “The first sleepover you have here, I hope it’s not in her room, and I hope it’s not child friendly.” He smirked, his eyes looking into yours.

You smirked back. “Well then, I guess we better get on that date come Friday, huh?”

“Are we counting everything else as a date?” He asked, teasing.

“I am.” You nodded. “Which means, we’ve had more than three dates. Which is the socially accepted time frame to start sleeping together.” You pecked his lips. “But…I _think_ I’d like to be prepared for that.” It wasn’t like you wore matching undergarments every day, or kept perfectly shaven. Oh, no. There’s no way you weren’t looking, feeling, and smelling anything short of perfect for him, especially the first time. He smiled sinfully, dimples popping and you felt desire grab hold deep in your belly. ‘ _If I don’t get out of here now, I won’t be able to go at all_.’

“I understand, like I said before no rush. It’ll happen when it’s supposed to, but I have to ask that when it happens to leave pajamas at home. You have no _idea_ how sexy you looked in my t-shirt,” he leaned close enough that he could feel your breath against his lips “It took everything in me the other night to not throw you over my shoulder and carry you up to my bed.” He brought his lips to yours for a gentle brushing kiss, “I want to see you draped across my bed, panting while I caress _every_ inch of you.”

You bit your lip. “Well, you might want to let me go then…or I might drag you upstairs.” You teased. “You’re making me feel like a teenager.” You blushed. 

He nodded and pulled back, “You’re right, I feel like a teenager right now too,” he chuckled. “Let me walk you to the door, or we won’t even make it upstairs.” He stood up, he grabbed your hand and pulled you to your feet, kissing your knuckles while you stood. Slowly, he walked you to the door, brushing kisses over your hand every few steps.

Opening the door, he placed a hand on your waist and drew you closer, he bent his head down bringing his lips to yours, gently at first, at your first sigh, his tongue slid in between your open lips teasing and coaxing your tongue into a slow swirling that left both of you short of breath.

You heard little feet and pulled away slightly. “Mommy, daddy! Liam got hurt!” Ava was tugging at Sam’s hand as Liam’s crying was heard.

You followed them in, shutting the door behind you. “What happened?” You asked the clearly upset little girl.

“We were playing, and then we wanted to make you something.” She started, tears welling up.

“Go check on Liam, I’ll take care of Ava.” You told Sam, picking her up and bringing her to the kitchen. Setting her on the counter, you gave her a small smile. “Go on.” You told her gently.

She wiped her nose. “We wanted one of Daddy’s ties for your surprise, so we went into his room, into the closet. He fell and hit his head and cut a cut.”

You hugged her and let out a small sigh. “Sweetie, why didn’t you come get daddy?”

Ava’s little body shuddered and she sniffled, “Cause we was gonna give it to you when you lefted,” she rubbed her arm under her nose,”so when you went to your house, you wouldn’t miss us but most _specially_ so you wouldn’t miss daddy,” her eyes filled with tears.

“You realize that I’ll be here tomorrow, right?” You asked, wiping her cheek with your thumb. “Come on, let’s go see if your brother is just needs a bandaid, or if he needs to go to the doctor, alright?” Picking her up, she put her head on your shoulder and nodded. As you moved towards the stairs, you rubbed her back. You could hear Sam and Liam in the master bathroom so that’s where you headed.

“Hey, we came to check on the little monkey. How is he?” You asked.

Sam chuckled, “He’s okay, no stitches needed.” He moved to the side so you could see Liam sitting there happily swinging his legs while Sam held a washcloth to his forehead.

Ava let out a little gasp, “Oh my goodness, look at all the blood! Liam you ain’t gonna have none left!

Sam laughed, “Ava, that’s not true. When people get a cut on their head they just bleed a little more than normal, sweetheart.”

You kissed Ava on the top of the head. “Did Liam tell you what happened?”

“No, did Ava tell you?” He asked, looking over, smiling as you were stroking her hair.

Nodding, you sighed. “You want to tell him what you told me, or should I?” You asked. Her little arms went around your neck and she hid her face. “They wanted to get one of your ties to give me when I left so I wouldn’t miss you guys. Especially _you_ …” You sighed. “I reminded her that I’ll be back tomorrow.” Ava shifted herself so that she was on your chest, her arms were tight. “Although, I have a feeling I’m not going anywhere right now.”

“The tie wasn’t the only surprise,” she mumbled against your neck. “We was gonna put the tie on Fred and give it to you.”

You rubbed your hand up and down her back, “Ava, Fred is your favorite bear, you should keep him here.”

Her and Liam both shook their head no, “Fred wants to go home with you, he _telled_ me,” she said softly.

“How about this. We’ll go get Fred, and you can hold him while we watch a movie, okay? And then we can tuck you and Fred in.” You asked her.

“‘Kay.” She mumbled.

You glanced at Sam and gave him a small smile. “I’ll go set that up if you want to clean up Liam.” You offered.

* * *

Ava refused to move far from you, and Liam wound up on you, as well. You weren’t sure when that happened. You kicked off your shoes to get comfortable- Ava was in your arms, And Liam was behind your bent legs, using your thigh as a pillow, his arm draped over your legs.

Sam looked over about half way through to see all three of you sleeping. Ava holding Fred, facing your chest, your arms around her, and your cheek on the top of her head. Liam in the same spot he’d been in for awhile. He smiled to himself before getting up.

He grabbed his phone from the end table snapping a quick picture of the three of you, he picked Liam up and moved him to another part of pillow bed that the kids had made, when he tried to move Ava though, your arms tightened around her. He chuckled lightly and covered you with the throw from the back of the couch. Sam brushed some hair back from your face and you moved slightly towards his hand. 

* * *

The next morning you woke slowly, feeling oddly warm and cramped. You opened your eyes, blinking a few times, ‘This isn’t my ceiling. Where the hell am I?’ A small gasp escaped, “No, no, no,” you whispered. You turned your head and found Sam sleeping next to you, looking down, you saw Ava sandwiched between the two of you, Sam had thrown one long arm over the two of you, and finally you found Liam he was currently sprawled over Sam’s legs and using yours as a pillow.

Sam’s eyes blinked open, with one hand rubbing his stomach he looked over to see you and a sleepy dimpled smile appeared on his face. “Good morning,” he whispered.

“Morning,” you blushed feeling all kinds of awkward. “Guess, we got the child friendly sleep over after all.”

He chuckled lightly. “Guess so.” He glanced down at Ava before looking back to you. “I tried to move her for you, but you wouldn’t let her go.” He told you.

You blushed. “Sorry.” You chuckled. “Think it’s safe for me to get up now?” It wasn’t like you were needed during the day, and you did need to get some school work done. Even if part of you wanted to stay at the house.

“It should be. You don’t have to leave now you know. I could make breakfast,” Sam said.

“While I am enjoying this a lot, I have school work that needs done and you have work,” you said gently. “It’s time to adult.” you added with a grin.

Groaning, Sam nodded. He helped Liam up and told him to be quiet, since so far Ava was still out. You stood up and stretched, grabbing your purse from the counter you walked back towards the front door. Sam got up stretching and you found yourself watching him. How did you miss the fact that he was shirtless? ‘Fuck me’ you thought. You were so busy watching how his muscles moved and rippled, along with the fact that his pants were hanging low on his waist that you tripped over one of the kid’s toys.

Sam saw you, staring at him and he smirked, but when he saw you trip, he moved fast, catching one arm, he jerked it towards him pulling you flush with his body. A loud gasp was heard from the door.

“What the _fuck_ is going on here?” Jess demanded.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her and sighed. “I’ll deal with _you_ in a second. Keep your voice down. Ava’s sleeping.” He told her, walking you out. “Come back around noon. I’ll make us lunch and we can eat out back. Bring your school stuff. I’ll work from home after that, and you can work on school stuff.” He grinned.

You bit your lip. “You honestly think we’d get any work done?”

He shrugged. “Some.” Sam chuckled. “Go on, I’ll see you at lunch.” He leaned down and kissed you gently before you made your way to the car. Sam waved before turning and crossing his arms over is chest. “Despite it being none of your business, she fell asleep here last night because Ava refused to let her go. Liam got hurt, and it upset them both.” He shrugged, moving past her.

“Mommy?!” They heard Ava, both heading towards the living room. She looked up at Sam. “Daddy, where’d she go? She forgot Fred!”

“Sweetie, I’m right here. I didn’t forget Fred,” Jess said.

“Not you,” Ava cried. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Sam bent down and picked her up, patting her back.

“She’ll be back soon, sweetheart. She’s coming back at lunch, so what do you say to me and her picking you guys up from school today?”

Jess was standing there, fists clenching and unclenching, she gritted her teeth, “Excuse me! Why is _my_ daughter calling that bitch, ‘ ** _mommy_**.’

Sam glared at Jess, “Liam, come here, take your sister upstairs and you two get ready for school,” he waited until Liam took Ava’s hand and they were upstairs before he turned back to Jess. “For the _last_ time, it is none of your business. Also, don’t _ever_ call her that in front of the kids again. Now, how many times do I have to tell you, that you don’t live here anymore so stop walking in **_my_** fucking house like you own it.”

“It’s _my_ business when my daughter is calling another woman ‘ ** _mommy_** ’!” She snapped. “And what the _hell_ happened to my son?”

“I _told_ you that he got hurt. He’s fine. Just scared him a bit, that’s all.” Sam told her. “He fell, hit his head. End of story. Now, can you tell me what the hell you’re even doing here in the first place? I have to go get ready for work.”

“I’m not done yet with the whole mommy thing! Let alone the fact he got hurt, were the two of you fucking and not watching my children? Is that how he got hurt?” she spat.

Sam growled, “Jess for the last fucking time, you have **_no_** say who I can see or what is going on with the kids. Don’t make me have to get a restraining order against you. If you want to discuss anything about the kids, make an appointment at my office and bring your lawyer. Now, I want you out, so that the kids and I can get ready to start our day.” He stalked over to the front door, “I want the house key too, I’m tired of you walking into my house like you still live here.” He also decided that he was going to have the locks changed at lunchtime.

“Fine! I thought we could be grown ups about this, but obviously you’re to infatuated with that woman. Expect a call from my lawyer,” she finished, taking the key from her ring and throwing it at him.

Once she was out the door, he took a deep breath and locked it. It was sad- her talking about wanting to be grown ups, but she was the one lacking that ability. Rolling his eyes, he made his way upstairs to get ready.

You hoped that Adam was still asleep when you got home, knowing that he’d gloat and pester for details. Not that there was anything to tell him. Parking, you grabbed your things and slid out of the car. You also hoped that Jess wasn’t causing too much of an issue for Sam. She seemed to have a short fuse.

“Walk of shame?” Adam chuckled as he was walking out of the kitchen, making you jump.

“No! I fell asleep watching a movie with the whole family.”

“ _Sure_ you did. So how was he? Do you love me unconditionally now, that I got you in his bed,” he smirked.

You shook your head. “I slept on the living room floor with a 4 year old between us, and over our legs. I’m _sore_ , Adam. I’m going to shower.” You moved around him.

Come noon, you were driving down the street to his house, your laptop pm the seat next to you. You wondered how much the two of you would manage to actually get done. ‘ _Probably not much_ ,’ you giggled to yourself.

You pulled into the driveway, next to Sam’s SUV and grabbed your laptop and purse. You were surprised to see the front door open and Sam on his knees, changing the doorknob. “Um, hi!” you looked down at him smiling.

“Hey! Sorry, I got the key back from her, but just in case, I’m changing the locks. I’m tired of her walking in,” Sam shrugged.

“That’s _probably_ a smart move.” You smiled. “You want me to go set up my laptop in the living room and let you finish up?” You offered, not wanting to be in his way.

“That works, I shouldn’t be much longer. Oh, I also told Ava that you and I would be picking them up today. I hope that’s okay?” He looked sheepishly at you.

“Of course,” you said.

“See she woke up right after you left, upset because you didn’t take Fred,” Sam chuckled. “The only thing that calmed her down was that.”

You gave him a sad smile. “I didn’t think that would bother her. I hope that didn’t cause issues with Jess.” You sighed, walking into the house. “Or…worse ones than she likes to create herself.” You shrugged as you made your way to the living room. For your outfit, you’d tried to find a balance between ‘cute/flirty’, and ‘comfortable/practical’, and hoped you’d succeeded.

As you walked through the door, Sam couldn’t help himself as his gaze moved up your body, the long mint colored maxi skirt swayed with each step you took. The sunlight behind you made it just possible for Sam to see the silhouette of your legs through the soft material, he licked his lips as need and desire coursed through his veins.

After you set your things down on the couch, you leaned on the wall to watch him. “So, what’s on the menu for lunch?” You asked, enjoying how his arm muscles moved.

He smirked at you. “I _was_ thinking we could have a light lunch, and bring the kids out to dinner, but I’m thinking I want you now.” He chuckled as you blushed.

“Would we have time?” He raised an eyebrow at your question. “We have three hours until we need to pick up the kids. I can’t see us wanting to leave the bed any time soon.” You teased.

Sam stood up, a smirk appearing on his face, “Well, you’re right, three hours isn’t _near_ enough time for me to take you to bed the first time at least.”

You walked over to him and put your hands on his waist. “If you behave yourself, I have an overnight bag in my trunk. Sans pajamas, per _your_ request.” You told him before kissing him gently. “Now, I _believe_ I was lured here with the promise of food…”

He chuckled, “I can behave, trust me. I haven’t put you over my shoulder yet, have I?” He stepped back from you, “Now let me go get our lunch ready.” He turned you toward the living room, delivering a good ‘smack’ to your ass as he turned toward the kitchen.

You jumped slightly, letting out an ‘eep’ noise before laughing. Moving to the couch, you sat down and pulled out your laptop. You figured you’d mess around online until lunch was ready. Logging on to facebook, you smiled when you saw your brother was online. He lived about 4 hours away, so you didn’t see him too often.

Logging off, you shut your laptop and chuckled. 

Sam came into the living room with two plates, he sat his down on the table then put a towel over his arm, he bent over like a waiter. “What’s so funny?”

“My brother, he’s a little out there,” you laughed.

“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow.

You tried to think how to word it. “Him and my Grandmother shouldn’t be put in a room together. They **_FEED_** off each other. I’m sorry in advance if you’re ever in that spot.” 

Sam laughed, “Good to know. Let’s eat while it’s still hot.”

After lunch, both of you had managed to get quite a bit of work done, with brief make out sessions. When you had picked the kids up, Ava was so happy to see both of you there and that you were holding hands. Sam and you both fixed dinner, the kids telling you about their day. Bath time was a snap and before long both kids were snuggled in bed sound asleep.

Your overnight bag had been brought in sometime after lunch, and was in Sam’s room. Once the two of you were sure the kids weren’t waking up, your legs were around around his waist, your lips on his as he carried you up the stairs.

His bedroom door was shut behind you, and you kicked your shoes off, chuckling as you heard them hit the ground. Sam dropped you on the bed before reaching behind him and pulling his shirt over his head, making you bite your lip. Gripping the hem of your tank top, he pulled it over your head, tossing it off to the side somewhere. His lips crashed against yours as he laid over you, his hand cupping your jaw. Your eyes closed, the two of you managing to move the two over you up to the pillows.

Smiling up at him, you blushed at the look in his eyes. “God, you’re beautiful.” He grinned before his lips brushed your collarbone, his hand moving behind you and unhooking your bra. That joined the other clothes on the floor. He kissed his way down your chest, his mouth moving towards one nipple as his large hand palmed your other breast.

“Sam.” You moaned, arching your back slightly. You could feel him smile against your skin, switching sides. As he moved down, his fingers gripped the hem of your skirt. Sam pulled it until it was just barely hiding you from his view. His tongue teased along the band, enjoying the way you squirmed slightly. Biting your lip, you ran your fingers through his hair. “Stop teasing me, Sam!” You chuckled.

“But it’s so much fun.” He nipped at your hip. Finally, he pulled your skirt off, along with your underwear.

“You’re _way_ too overdressed…” You told him, moving to your knees. Grabbing the back of his neck, you pulled him into a kiss while one handedly working on his jeans. The second they were loose enough, you slipped your hand inside and smiled against his lips.

He gripped your hips, laying you back down. “Keep that up and I won’t get to have all the fun I want with you.” He chuckled. “I really want to taste you.”

You bit his lip. “Later.” You promised, giving his hair a tug. “Fuck me, Sam.” You breathed, your eyes locking with his.

Sam continued kissing you as he fought with his jeans. Both of you laughed when he managed to nearly fall off the bed in an effort to not break away from your lips. You were on your elbows, a grin on your face as he stood up and finally peeled off the rest of his clothes.

Crawling back in bed with you, he settled between your legs. You’d already discussed birth control during lunch, and you were happy with how easy it was to talk to him about everything. You had the IUD that went in your arm, so you didn’t have to worry about it. Both of you were clean, as well, so you simply moaned into the kiss as he lined up and slid into you.

You hooked your leg over his hip as he moved. He kissed everywhere he could reach, you clinging to him. “ _God_ , Sam.” You moaned, feeling his breath on your skin. He pulled out almost all the way and snapped his hips forward, making you bit his shoulder, not wanting to get too loud. 

He groaned at the feeling of your teeth, continuing to slam into you. Sam moved to hold himself above you, needing to see your face. He thought you looked incredible with your flushed face, lips slightly parted, and your lidded eyes. Sam shifted, gripping your hips, changing the angle. “Oh, _fuck_ …” He groaned, his head going back.

Gripping his sheets, your back arched. “Sam!” You clenched around him, whimpering as felt his thrusting became erratic.

Sam fell over you, one hand on your hip, the other holding himself up. His forehead was on yours as he rolled his hips gently as he came.

You kissed him softly as you both worked thru your orgasms. Sam pulled out gently and rolled you so he never lost contact with you. He kissed your forehead softly. You could feel his heartbeat racing as you laid your head on his chest.

Sam ran his hand lightly up and down your back, “Y/N, I love you,” he said in a near whisper.

You felt your heart stop for just a second at his admission, “Oh Sam, I love you, too.”


End file.
